


collar & chain

by halocinated



Category: ONEUS (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, non-verbal juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: Obedient, Geonhak's good boy Juyeon wearing a collar on his neck with a connecting leash made of chain. Oh, Geonhak is going to haveso much fun.(Or: Geonhak reminding Juyeon of his place.)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	collar & chain

**Author's Note:**

> please note that eventhough there is no explicit consent in this fic, pls do assume that this is a negotiated scene. juyeon has safewords/safe actions if he wants out. this is a result of horny brain mush go wild and ... surprise ... my first time writing smut in english.
> 
> this is unbetaed. pls read the tags and proceed with caution. (pls do tell me if i miss anything!) if u have no problem then enjoy this filth ♡

Geonhak tugs the chain in his hand, yanking them close by the leash. Stumbling to him comes Juyeon, naked as the day he was born except for the black leather collar connected to the chain in Geonhak's hold on his neck. The younger boy is keeping his mouth shut, like a well trained dog he is, and Geonhak smiles. He beckons him closer and Juyeon crawls on his knees. He crawls to the spot where Geonhak is sitting, stopping when he's close enough to reach his hand over to Geonhak. He paws at his hyung's shin, whimpering, and Geonhak coos.

“What is it, puppy?”

Juyeon tilts his head up. Eyes watery, neck bared, nuzzling to the fabric of Geonhak's pants. Not saying a word, because hyungie has not permitted him to do so yet. Geonhak coos again. Fingers brushing against Juyeon's cheek, patting them in comfort. Juyeon whimpers. He nuzzles deeper, closer, almost burying his face in Geonhak's thigh—needy, needy, always needy if it comes to Geonhak hyungie.

“Does puppy want hyung's cock?”

Geonhak asks sweetly, voice deep and it send tingles down Juyeon's spine that it makes him whine. He doesn't forget to nod, though, because that is indeed what he wants: hyungie's cock in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, hyungie's cum filling his mouth. Geonhak chuckles, pleased, and yanks Juyeon closer by the leash again.

He goes willingly, eventhough the force makes him fall face first to Geonhak's crotch—but Juyeon is not complaining. He can smell hyungie's fabric softener. It made his bare dick throbs. Before he could place any other smell, though, Geonhak grabs his hair and told him, “Take me out of my pants, sweetling,” and Juyeon, obedient and eager to please Juyeon, scrambles to do it.

He unzips Geonhak's pants, trying to slide it down alongside his underwear in one motion because he's impatient. Geonhak chuckles, amused, and he wiggles his hips to help Juyeon. Pants off, Geonhak is hard already, and Juyeon doesn't waste anymore time to take it to his mouth—almost crying when he does. He hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue, swirling it around hyungie's cock and he heard Geonhak moans, guttural and deep. It makes his dick throbs harder, stiffening in the cold air, and he moans around Geonhak's dick. Head bobbing, almost no breathing, sucking hyungie's dick like his life depends on it.

(Geonhak's hands on his hair, the sting when he grabs his hair and pushes Juyeon to take his cock deeper, the way Geonhak's hips bucked up and fucking his mouth almost made him choke... but the pain, oh, the pain: Juyeon loves it.)

“Oh, Juyeon-ah,” Geonhak sighs, yanking Juyeon's hair again as the boy moans—so pretty, always so pretty for him—hands on Geonhak's thighs, kneading. He looks down to see how debauched his puppy is, sucking his cock like he is so hungry for it, eyes hazy, his own leaking cock neglected because Juyeon is a good boy who doesn't touch himself when his hyung hasn't give permission. It makes Geonhak reeling, how this beautiful boy is a mess because of him. “Such a good puppy for hyung. My best boy.”

Juyeon moans.

Geonhak pulls Juyeon off his dick by the hair, making the boy whine in disappointment. He almost went forward to latch his mouth on Geonhak's cock again but Geonhak yanks it further, making him blubbers.

“Be good, puppy.” Geonhak chastises, free hand pumping his own dick as he feels the release is coming. “Open your mouth for hyung.”

Juyeon obeys, the good boy, and open his mouth wide as Geonhak comes on his face—blobs of cum on his tongue, some splattered against his cheeks and nose. Geonhak looks on while Juyeon swallows his cum and tries to lick the remains of it on his face. Juyeon's cock still hard as the younger boy grinds against Geonhak's calf.

“Silly puppy,” Geonhak laughs, then, pulls Juyeon by the leash again so he can kiss him. Taste his own cum on his puppy's mouth, see how much of a wreck Geonhak made Juyeon. It's exhilirating. “You did good, puppy. Come sit on hyung's lap so I can get you off.”

And who is Juyeon to refuse his hyung's reward?


End file.
